how to save a life
by mikibel15
Summary: En una noche de fuerte tormenta Nagumo salva a siete gatos y sus amigos lo ayudan a cuidarlos. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando descubren que los gatitos no son lo que parecen?- a tu lado, me siento un poco más humano…-Porque después de todo, ellos también se merecían una segunda oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Second Chance_

-Solo unas calles mas- murmuraba para si con los dientes fuertemente apretados tratando de controlar el constante castañeo que le provocaba el contacto de las gotas de lluvia que se escurrían por su rostro junto con las furiosas ráfagas de viento que azotaban su cuerpo, apenas permitiéndole avanzar. Pero le era imposible. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza tratando de apartar de sus ojos los gruesos mechones rojizos que se adherían pesadamente a su rostro, pero estos seguían exactamente en el mismo lugar sin permitirle ver con claridad.

-Como odio la lluvia….- pensó con enojo, sintiendo la punta de su cartera golpear con dureza su cintura- tks, maldita sea.

Gruño por lo bajo, cuando casi cae al resbalar con un charco de agua que no pudo ver. A la luz de los relámpagos sus ojos dorados centellearon furiosos. Maldita lluvia que no paraba, maldito trabajo que no salio bien y maldito profesor que lo retuvo tanto tiempo.

-Solo serán 10 minutos Nagumo-san…- murmuro entre dientes sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío subir y bajar con insistencia por su espalda. Con la respiración agitada se detuvo bajo el techo de una tienda cerrada y apretó los puños.- es importante Nagumo- san… viejo infeliz, ¡media hora estuve esperándolo!- grito con fuerza tirando exasperado su cartera al piso. Su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente sintiendo el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones escapar de su temblorosa boca en forma de vapor. Todo era su culpa. Si le hubiera explicado a tiempo las razones por la que se supone que merecía tan baja nota no estaría en estos momentos mojado hasta la medula con un humor de mil demonios. Pero no, el desgraciado tenía que dejarlo con las palabras en la boca por que no-sabía-quien había ido a verlo y él _podía_ ser tan amable como para esperarlo diez minutos. _Imbecil_.

_-Lo único bueno de esto_- pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- _es que pude descargarme un poco antes de irme._

Recordó con gusto la expresión sorprendida del profesor de física después de que Nagumo pateara con fuerza la puerta del salón abriéndola de par en par para luego_- sin querer- _casi derribarlo cuando corrió a su lado. Su sonrisa se ensancho, no por nada era uno de los mejores defensas dentro del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

Cruzo sobre su pecho sus brazos y los apretó, tratando de buscar un poco de calor antes de ponerse nuevamente en marcha. Pero cuando dio apenas unos pasos escucho tras él varias cosas de metal caer seguidos de las quejas de un hombre. Algo indeciso se acerco al callejón y en cuanto los relámpagos iluminaron el interior del estrecho pasillo, vio con horror, a un hombre armado agitar con fuerza lo que parecía ser un pequeño gato de color blanco por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Pulgoso, suéltame de una vez!- grito el desconocido y a causa del impulso el animal salio disparado al exterior del callejón. Pero antes de tocar el suelo, Nagumo atajo su caída atrapándolo entre sus brazos en el aire. El pequeño, mojado y tembloroso, gemía despacito contra su pecho clavando sus garritas en sus brazos. El pelirrojo apretó los labios sintiendo los desenfrenados latidos del animalito a la par de los suyo. Con los ojos casi echando chispas miro al hombre arrodillado junto a una pila de cartones mojados. Lentamente se acerco a un bote de basura junto a él y lo pateo con fuerza lanzando la tapa y basura hacia el desconocido, quien sobresaltado retrocedió escondiéndose un poco entre las sombras y bolsas negras.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿Qué crees…?- pero antes de poder acabar la frase, el hombre corrió entre tropezones y bandazos hacia el final de callejón, cerrado por una pared de metal, y salto por ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.- infeliz…- murmuro entre dientes tensando los brazos. Suspiro pesadamente y cerro los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Lo importante, a fin de cuentas, es que el gato estaba bien. Con cuidado tomo entre sus manos al animal para verlo mejor: su pelaje, acabado en puntas, parecía ser de un suave color gris, casi blanco, y de su cuello colgaba una fina cadena con un pequeño dije dorado. Intrigado, Nagumo trato de ver si había algún nombre o dirección grabado en el, pero la caída de unas cajas parecieron alarmar al gatito, pues este se escurrió de sus manos y se adentro en la oscuridad del callejón.

-¡Hey, espera!- grito Nagumo siguiendo. Entrecerrando los ojos trato de encontrar al gato aunque las cajas y bolsas de basura apenas le dejaban espacio para caminar. Al final, lo encontró arañando con esmero una caja dada vuelta que se sacudía violentamente. A pesar de los truenos, Nagumo pudo oír los maullidos. Lentamente se acerco a ella y la voltio con cuidando, para no romperla. Sorprendido vio dentro de esta a seis gatitos mojados igual de pequeños que el blanco, que trataba desesperadamente entrar. Pero lo que realmente logro descolocarlo, fue el variado color que poseía cada uno: azul, rosa, castaño oscuro, verde, plateado y miel oscuro. Indeciso acerco la mano al más pequeño, de color castaño, que parecía ser quien más frío tenía. Pero antes de siquiera poder tocarlo retiro la mano adolorido a causa de la mordida que le dio el gato de color blanco. Con algo de lastima, vio como a pesar de las sacudidas que le provocaba el contacto del viento y el agua, el animal lo enfrentaba tratando de ocultar tras él la caja.

-Tranquilo pequeño…- murmuro suavemente alargando con cuidado su mano mirando a los ojos grises, casi azules, del animal- no les haré daño. Ven, que te ayudo- lentamente lo tomo en su mano y lo coloco junto a los otros. Los demás, apenas lo vieron junto a ellos se acurrucaron cerca de él, buscando calor.

Con un triste suspiro Nagumo se quito la campera y la coloco dentro de la caja, cubriendo con cuidado a los siete animalitos y la tomo entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Dando una última mirada al oscuro cielo corrió con fuerza al exterior abandonando aquel sombrío lugar con los relámpagos iluminando sus cabellos color fuego y sus ojos color oro, y los truenos al son de sus pasos.

…**..…**

_To the right__  
__To the left__  
__We will fight to the death__  
__To the edge of the earth__  
__It's a brave new world__  
__From the last to the first_

-Afuro, ¿puedes contestar?- Afuro levanto la mirada hasta el bulto color verde que vibraba con insistencia en la mesa del comedor, a unos metros de distancia de donde él se hallaba. Pensó en fingir que no lo había oído, pero la melodía volvió a empezar al igual que los gritos de Goenji.- ¡Afuro! ¡Atiende el teléfono!

_-¿Me vio cara de sirvienta?_ – pensó rodando sus ojos color sangre. Dejando el libro sobre el sillón color blanco se dirigió lentamente al celular que no paraba de repetir la misma canción una y otra vez. Extrañado, dio una rápida mirada al reloj de madera que descansaba en la pared y frunció el ceño. Eran las 7:30 de la noche, ¿Quién podía estar llamando tan tarde?

-¿Hola?

-¿Afuro?, soy Nagumo- Afuro parpadeo confundido. A causa de la tormenta, apenas podía entender lo que decía.

-¿Nagumo? ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- soltó de corrido sin notar al joven que bajaba las escaleras tras el. No era normal que Nagumo llamara a estas horas.

-Si, estoy bien. Necesito que tú y los otros seis me ayuden. Vengan rápido para mi casa.

-Pero….

-Dense prisa.- Afuro trato de protestar pero al otro lado ya habían colgado. Sorprendido miro la pantalla del celular, ¿Para que los necesitaría con tanta urgencia? Sobresaltado, dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. A su lado, su compañero lo miraba preocupado.

-Afuro, ¿Qué paso?-pero Afuro simplemente le entrego el celular y le grito, a mitad de las escaleras, que llamara a los demás- oye, ¿y que les digo?

-Diles que Nagumo nos necesita en su casa. Date prisa Goenji.- desde arriba se oyó un portazo y nada mas. Confundido, Goenji tecleo los números y espero a que Hiroto atendiera, mientras guardaba las llaves y tomaba el par de paraguas parados a un lado de la puerta. Si Nagumo los necesitaba, debía ser algo serio.

…

Con la respiración agitada se refugio bajo el techo del edificio junto a unas macetas y cerro el paraguas, esperando a los demás. Con cuidado tomo su celular celeste del bolsillo de su pantalón, miro la hora y sonrió. 8:50. Con un suspiro lo volvió a guardar revolviendo su cabello rosa; siendo quien más lejos vivía, había sido el primero en llegar. Froto sus manos y soplo en ellas en busca de calor, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

-¡Tsunami!- a su derecha, vio correr hacia él a un chico encapuchado agitando el aire su enguantada mano, siendo seguido por tres paraguas de diferentes colores. Tsunami sonrió divertido y elevo el brazo respondiendo al saludo. A pesar de la poca luz, era imposible no ver la franja naranja que cubría la frente de Endou.

-Que lentos chicos, hace cinco minutos que estoy esperándolos- dijo Tsunami con falso enojo, cuando todos estuvieron a su altura cerrando sus paraguas. Afuro bufo, estrujando sus largos cabellos dorados a un lado, tratando de quitar el exceso de agua.

-Pudiste a ver entrado sin nosotros, Tsunami.- gruño tirando su pelo hacia atrás. Este se limito a encogerse de hombros y sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Nagumo nos quería a todos juntos ¿no?- dijo tocando el timbre junto a la puerta de cristal. Luego de unos segundos se escucho un zumbido y tiro de ella dejando pasar a los demás.- ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?- cuestiono un poco más serio mirando a cada uno.

-No lo se- respondió Afuro frunciendo el ceño- solo me dijo que quería que los seis lo ayudáramos, pero no me dijo para que.- concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces apúrense…-dijo Endou emocionado subiendo de dos en dos los escalones- para que Nagumo nos necesite debe de ser algo muy grave.- los demás se miraron un segundo y le siguieron el paso apresuradamente, temerosos de que algo malo le haya podido pasar a su amigo.

Jadeando, endou se planto frente al numero 16 y golpeo la puerta, mientras sus amigos iban llegando. Un minuto después, la puerta fue abierta y tras ella vieron a Nagumo completamente mojado con una toalla en la mano. Sin medir palabra, este dejo la puerta abierta y se dirigió al centro de la sala, secando su rojizo cabello. Los demás lo siguieron dejando los paraguas junto a la pared siendo goenji quien cerró la puerta. Luego de eso nadie hablo ni se movió, solo se limitaron a observar a su alrededor el desorden poco habitual de la casa, esperando pacientemente a que Nagumo hablara.

De repente las luces de la habitación comenzaron a titilar con insistencia y las ráfagas de viento se levantaron con fuerza contra los vidrios amenazando con romperlos. Unos segundos después, todo quedo a oscuras con la breve luz de los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo como única iluminación para el interior del departamento. Con el corazón a mil por hora, oyeron fuertes pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, el movimiento en el interior de unos cajones y el clic de una linterna. Más de uno, tuvo el impulso de gritar.

-¿Dónde esta Fudou?- todos pegaron un leve brinco cuando la voz de Nagumo se entremezclo con el rugido de un trueno. Algunos, Tsunami y Endou, tragaron disimuladamente saliva, pues con la fuerte tormenta a sus espaldas, la silueta blancamente iluminada de Nagumo creaba un escenario bastante tétrico, parecida a las películas de terror. Hiroto carraspeo.

-estuvimos llamándolo, pero no respondió ninguna de nuestras llamadas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado los demás asintieron en silencio.

Nagumo permaneció un instante inmóvil en su lugar con los ojos enfocados en aparentemente nada en especial. Luego, sin previo aviso, cruzo la sala hasta la puerta y salio al exterior internándose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Los demás se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer. Desde la oscuridad oyeron una patada que seguramente dio Nagumo, seguidos por los insultos de una voz que los cinco bien conocían. Solo Fudou podía insultar de esa forma.

- Cabrón infeliz, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!- para sorpresa de todos, el pelirrojo volvió a entrar arrastrando tras él a un joven con la cabeza casi rapada, a excepción de un mechón de pelo marrón. Sin delicadeza Nagumo salto al mohicano dejándolo completamente tumbado en el piso, mientras él se dirigía en silencio a la puerta negra que había a un costado. Poco después la luz volvió sacando del trance a los demás. Hiroto fue el primero en reaccionar y se acerco a fudou ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. El caído, estaba hecho una furia:

- ¿Qué mierda le pasa al tulipán?- gruño huraño sobandose la cabeza. Al parecer, Fudou había estado durmiendo, pues a pesar del enojo, sus ojos color esmeralda no podían acabar de acostumbrarse a la luz. Los otros cuatro frente a él se encogieron de hombros, con la misma pregunta rondando en la cabeza. Segundos después, Nagumo volvió a la sala cargando en sus brazos una caja mojada apunto de romper. Con cuidado, la coloco en la mesa, levanto las cuatro solapas y suspiro:

-Quiero que los cuiden- su voz les sonó extraña. Lentamente se fueron acomodando alrededor de la mesa y vieron con sorpresa y lastima el interior de la caja: acurrucados sobre unas toallas color azul, dormían siete pequeños gatos de diferentes colores. Tsunami fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Dónde los encontraste?

En unos pocos minutos, Nagumo les resumió lo ocurrido en la última hora. Cuando acabo de hablar, todos permanecieron en silencio con un mal sabor en la boca, procesando las palabras dichas. Nagumo volvió a suspirar.

-podría dejar en mi habitación a uno de ellos cuando no este, pero los siete armarían demasiado alboroto- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos, con expresión cansada- además el gerente…

-No nos permite tener animales- completo Fudou en un susurro, acariciando distraídamente a uno de los gatitos. Este, de color rosa suave, estiro las patas y rodó sobre si mismo, despertando a los demás. Poco después siete pares de ojos observaban con curiosidad a su alrededor, a excepción del albino, que miraba a las personas que lo rodeaban con expresión gélida agitando velozmente su cola. Endou sonrió.

-¿Así que era esto por lo que nos llamabas, Nagumo?- con cuidado tomo de la caja al gatito de color azul y lo acobijo entre sus brazos acariciando su cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el animalito comenzó a ronronear.- entonces no hay problema. Nosotros los cuidaremos, ¿verdad chic…?

-No pienso hacerme cargo de uno de ellos- soltó Fudou fríamente de golpe. Se había alejado unos pasos de la mesa y miraba la caja con una mueca extraña en el rostro.- no es mi problema que hayan tratado de matarlos. Tuviste que haberlos dejado donde los encontraste, Nagumo.

Repentinamente, se formo un tenso silencio alrededor de la mesa. Los otros cinco vieron preocupados como Nagumo rodeaba lentamente la mesa quedando frente al mohicano. Hiroto, quien mas cerca estaba de ellos, tenso su cuerpo, preparado para intervenir si la situación empeoraba.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Nagumo miro con fijeza los ojos verdes de su amigo y gruño en voz baja:

-No te olvides lo que paso hace siete años atrás Fudou, nosotros tuvimos una segunda oportunidad, ¿Por qué ellos pueden tenerla?- con los puños apretados, ladeo la cabeza y murmuro- ¿O crees que Kabeyama hizo mal en rescatarnos?- los demás contuvieron la respiración al igual que el mohicano. Nagumo estaba tocando un tema delicado que solo concernía a fudou y él y ellos no tenían derecho a entrometerse. Por un momento, los ojos de Fudou centellearon furiosos, pero no dijo nada. Segundos después bajo la mirada hasta la caja y se acerco lentamente.

-Te juro que si nos descubren, te voy a patear el culo. ¿Te quedo claro?-siseo entre dientes. Frente a él, Nagumo se relajo y sonrió ampliamente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Fudou bufo con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras los demás suspiraron al unísono, aliviados. Cerrando los ojos, el mohicano se dejo caer en una de las sillas; sinceramente, le daba igual cual quedaba para él.- bien, apúrense niñas que quiero ir a dormir.-dijo dando palmadas con aires de grandeza.

-Entonces esta decidido- Tsunami se acerco sonriente a la caja y sus orbes negros brillaron con emoción cuando miro los ojos color azul profundo del pequeño gato castaño- que lindo, tiene el mismo color del mar.- exclamo elevando al animal en sus brazos. Los demás rieron, después de todo la razón por la que conocieron a Tsunami fue, literalmente, por culpa del mar.

-Oigan chicos, esperen…- todos se voltearon a ver a Hiroto- tendríamos que dejar elegir primero a Nagumo, ¿no creen? Después de todo, el fue quien los encontró…- los demás asintieron mirando expectantes a Nagumo, que se removía incomodo en su lugar.

-No había pensado con cual quedarme, en realidad…- murmuro viendo a los gatitos restantes. Dentro de la caja quedaba uno de color plata con los ojos igual de grises que los del gato rosado que antes había acariciado Fudou; uno color miel con ojos carmesí, otro color verde pistacho y ojos como el carbón, y por ultimo el albino que había salvado. Sin vacilar tomo al blanco- me quedo con este. Él fue quien me alerto, por así decirlo, sobre lo que ocurría dentro del callejón- los demás no se opusieron.

Goenji miro con indiferencia a los cuatro restantes, no sentía mucho cariño por los animales y menos por los gatos. De repente vio un pequeño destello del cuello del gato plateado. Curioso estiro la mano hacia él, pero con una mueca de dolor la retiro viendo cinco marcas rojas en el dorso de su mano. El rosado lo había rasguñado mientras protegía a sus espaldas al otro. Frunciendo el ceño, Goenji pensó que los ojos de ambos eran desconcertantemente iguales.

-Parece que no te quieren mucho- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa, con el felino de color verde cacheteando y mordisquiendo la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda. Goenji rodó los ojos chasqueando la lengua.

-Todos tienen un dije- dijo haciendo a un lado al felino rosado con una mano y tomando al plateado con la otra. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción vio al gato rosa saltar dentro de la caja tratando de llegar hasta el.

-No seas así- le reprocho Afuro, levantando al pequeño. Este le lanzo una mirada furibunda y se volvió, mirando al plateado mientras agitaba convulsivamente la cola. Con cuidado tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño dije dorado- este dice… ¿Atsuya? ¿Serán sus nombres?-dijo con esfuerzo, el gato no dejaba de removerse en sus brazos, tratando de acercarse al plateado. Intrigados, los otros lo imitaron.

- Este es… Kazemaru- dijo Endou.

- El mío… Midorikawa- murmuro Hiroto extrañado.

-A ver… Tachimukai- exclamo Tsunami con una sonrisa. Con expresión aburrida, Fudou se levanto de su asiento y tomo por el cuello al único que quedaba dentro de la caja. El pequeño, de pelaje color miel y ojos rojos, lo miro enojado.

-Mph… Kidou. Si que se esmeraron poniéndole el ¡ouch!- grito adolorido soltando al gato, luego de que este le arañara la cara- pulgoso. Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo- refunfuño tocándose la mejilla.

- Que poca delicadeza Fudou, ya veo por que no tienes pareja- dijo Goenji con sorna. El mohicano chasqueo la lengua, ignorando las risas mal disimuladas de sus amigos.- este se llama Fubuki.

-Y el mío es…. Suzano. Que raro son sus nombres- dijo Nagumo con una mueca. Luego miro el reloj que reposaba sobre el televisor y gimió.- Mierda. Que tarde es.- los muchachos siguieron su miraron y vieron, que efectivamente, ya era tarde. Todos suspiraron al unísono; en casa ninguno tenia a alguien esperando su llegada, pero afuera la tormenta no había acabado aun- si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir. Tu también Fudou, dudo que tengas algo con que desinfectarte esos arañazos- soltó con malicia. Fudou sonrió burlonamente.

-No intentes engañarme tulipán, se que tienes miedo de que trate a ahogar al gato- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sabia que el mohicano no le haría daño al animal, solo que era difícil despegar una palabra de gratitud o arrepentimiento de los labios de Fudou.

-¿Y que les damos de comer?- pregunto Goenji. Nagumo abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar mordiéndose pensativamente el labio, se había olvidado de eso. Lo normal seria darles leche o atún, siendo que no sabia cuantos meses tenían. Pero no tenia ninguna de esas las cosas: la primera porque se supone que mañana la compraría y lo segundo porque simplemente no le gustaba. Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera sabía si tendría suficiente para que comieran ellos. Fudou suspiro con fuerza.

- ¿Querías hacerte cargo de siete gatos y ni siquiera pensabas alimentarlos?- el mohicano negó con la cabeza con aire teatral.- muy mal Haruya-kun, muy mal…- el pelirrojo enrojeció, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por el enojo, no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre. Antes de poder decir algo, Fudou se acerco a la puerta- iré a ver si tengo algo de comida, seguro que tampoco tienes para que nosotros cenemos.- y con una sonrisa socarrona desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Nagumo literalmente echando humo con las palabras en la boca. Para cuando Fudou volvió, los muchachos ya habían preparado la habitación, colocando colchonetas y sabanas en el piso, y decidían seriamente en la cocina que película verían en la televisión.

Entre risas, pequeñas discusiones y una momentánea pelea de comida, la que gano Afuro en un ataque de furia luego de que Hiroto le lanzara salsa de tomate en el pelo, cada quien dio de comer a su nueva mascota, Nagumo, Afuro y Fudou con algunas dificultades. Una vez acabada la película, se fueron a dormir a la habitación del pelirrojo todos amontonados en el suelo, con Nagumo incluido, pues según el mohicano, los gatos se "merecían" dormir cómodamente en la cama.

-_solo lo hizo para joderme_…- pensó el pelirrojo con fastidio empujando a Endou, quien a demás de tratar de quedarse con su sabana, lanzaba leves patadas casi sacándolo de su colchoneta. Suspiro con pesar cuando los gatitos comenzaron a moverse en el interior de la caja arriba de su cama- _será una noche difícil.-_Con un último bostezo reacomodo las sabanas y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar con el sonido la lluvia. Sabía que esos animales les causarían demasiados problemas a todos, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haberlos salvado.

Después de todo, ellos también se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por haberse tomado un pequeño tiempo para leer mi fic. Hace algunos días que pensaba subir el segundo capitulo, pero al parecer hice algo mal pues no pude entrar en mi otra cuenta(bel19) por lo que tuve que hacer esta nueva .

Agradeceré profundamente cualquier comentario que me ayude a progresar en mi historia y me encantaría saber que tal les pareció.

¡Hasta pronto!

_Bel _


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi fic, principalmente a Diana Master y Patri-chan por escribirme. Realmente significa mucho para mí que les haya gusto.

Sin más que decir, mi segundo capitulo:

_Mala forma de despertar_

**Quisiera poder perder mi memoria y empezar de cero.**

_Sentía frío. El cuerpo le dolía y apenas se podía mover. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que algo calido resbalaba por su sien. Hubiera querido ver que era ese líquido pero no podía abrir los ojos, sus parpados le pesaban demasiado._

**No necesito recordar, no quiero hacerlo pero todo vuelve de nuevo a mí.**

_Había intentado salir, pero todo era demasiado estrecho y le costaba respirar. A lo lejos escuchaba a un montón de gente gritar a su alrededor y unas sirenas que parecían no acercarse más. Lo necesitaba._

-Nagumo…

**¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo todo, cada sonido, cada palabra? Quiero olvidar, olvidar que te conocí, que confíe y luego me abandonaste. **

_Hacía unos momentos él había estado a su lado, ¿A dónde habría ido? Abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero sentía que su garganta se cerraba y le costaba trabajo respirar._

-Nagumo…

**Prometiste que estarías para mi cuando te necesitará, ¿Dónde estas ahora? Ya no quiero saberlo.**

_Algo espeso invadió su interior y comenzó a toser sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. ¿Por qué no venía por él? intento de nuevo abrir los ojos pero sentía como si cayera de muy alto y luego lo jalaban hacia un lado haciendo que se mareara más. _

- Hey, Nagumo…

**No quiero sentir, quiero que todo sea una pesadilla, que esto nunca haya pasado. Muchas veces lo intente pero sigo recordando. ¿Por qué sigue pasando?**

_-Deténganse, no me toquen.-pensó tratando de gritar, pero parecía como si le hubieran quitado la voz y le hubieran cosido la boca. Su respiración se le acelero. ¿A donde lo llevaban?- Déjenme en paz, quiero dormir y ustedes solo me hacen sentir mal. Suéltenme por favor. ¿Donde estas?- comenzó a moverse y sintió que poco a poco sus músculos cedían. Un poco más, un poco más._

-¡Nagumo!

_Alguien lo sujeto con fuerza inmovilizándolo y la desesperación lo invadió. Se retorció y apretó los ojos, quería abrirlos, quería ver que pasaba de una maldita vez. Gimió cuando algo frío corrió por el interior de su brazo, su voz había vuelto_.

_¡Grita!_

**Solo quiero que todo se borre.**

-Nagumo, Nagumo, Nagumo….

_Levanto la cabeza. Tomo una bocanada de aire. Abrió los ojos y…_

**¿Por qué no puedo….?**

**-¡**DESPIERTA!

Y grito. O al menos eso intento. Llevo una mano a su garganta volviendo a respirar y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No, él no era quien había gritado. Lentamente se incorporo, tragando con dificultad y miro a su alrededor entrecerrando los ojos; la ventana estaba abierta y el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, imbecil?-Esa era la voz. Giro a su derecha y se agacho, esquivando justo a tiempo una almohada que se dirigía en su dirección. A su lado, fudou reía a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estomago con un jarro de aluminio en la mano. Desorientado dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde había salido el proyectil y vio, junto al viejo ropero de color caoba, a Goenji apoyado en su antebrazo secándose con las sabanas el rostro. Parpadeo sorprendido y su cerebro comenzó a calcular. Ya un poco mas consiente no pudo evitar pensar que, realmente, Fudou no tenía límites.

-lo siento _Shu-chan_, pero tiene el sueño bastante pesado, con Nagumo necesite solamente unas sacudidas- dijo aun entre risas dirigiéndose fuera de habitación, seguramente a cargar más agua. De los siete, fudou era siempre el primero en levantarse por lo que se encargaba _desinteresadamente_ en despertar a los demás. Goenji gruño somnoliento dejándose caer en la colchoneta pues su almohada estaba a los pies de un desparramado Endou. Despertar al castaño si que sería una tarea difícil.

_-Él si tiene el sueño de acero_- pensó el pelirrojo restregándose los ojos, tratando de evitar cualquier reconocimiento con respecto a sus sueños. Hacia tiempo que no había vuelto a soñar sobre eso; Desanimado, dejo caer sus manos en su regazo, mirando algún punto en especial en sus palmas. Cualquiera que se hubiera acercado a tiempo, hubiera notado el sutil cambio que hubo por unos segundos en sus ojos: la chispa arrogante que siempre danzaba en sus ojos se había apagado un poco dejando ver una pizca de melancolía dejando un tono mas sombrío a sus ojos color oro, para luego mostrar una fría indiferencia. Frunciendo el ceño cerro los ojos, no merecía la pena pensar en ello.

-¿Nagumo, volviste a tener pesadillas?- _Claro_, pensó volviendo a abrirlos, _a Hiroto no podría pasársele ningún detalle._ Sonriendo sin ánimos, miro al pelirrojo apoyado contra la pared junto a Goenji que, al juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos color chocolate lo analizaban, él también había notado el cambio. Suspiro, ¿tan obvio tenia que ser?

-Si…- susurro, sintiendo que su voz temblaba. Apretó los puños cuando los dos lo vieron preocupados, también habían notado el cambio en su voz. Trago saliva lentamente, no, no dejaría que algo así le afectara. Era parte del pasado, ya no valía la pena recordarlo. Trato de sonreír, pero solo pudo hacer una mueca forzada- pero no es nada. Estoy bien, yo…

AUCH- sobresaltados, volvieron la mirada a la puerta donde, a pocos centímetros, se encontraba sentado Afuro en su colchoneta, sobandose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. De repente abrió los ojos y sus adormilados ojos sangre, centellearon furiosos-Idotas. No era necesario que me jalaran el cabello.- Nagumo se encogió de hombros confundido y Hiroto se limito a levantar una ceja.

-¿estas loco? Nadie te ha tocado, princesita- bufo Goenji con burla. Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron y en un rápido movimiento tomo una de sus zapatillas y se la lanzo al peli-crema que por unos centímetros logro esquivarla.

-No me llames princesa, cactus….- refunfuño ofendido cruzando los brazos- ¿entonces quien me jaloneo? Que yo sepa solo… ¡HEY!- cuando sintió un nuevo tirón, Afuro, ya harto, lanzo su cabello a un lado, llevando en progreso una bola rosa que aterrizo en su regazo. Asombrado, la tomo entre sus manos y un par de ojos grises lo miraron con ¿burla?- ¿Atsuya? ¿Pero que…? Es decir, ¿Cómo…?- Balbució mirando a los demás, esperando que le dieran alguna respuesta. Pero los otros estaban igual de asombrados que él. Los tres miraron hacia la cama, y vieron con horror, que la caja donde descansaban hacia unas horas los gatos estaba tumbada y vacía. ¿A donde fueron los otros seis?

Alarmado, Nagumo tomo su almohada y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Endou en el estomago, mientras gritaba:

-Endou, despierta. Los gatos han…- pero antes de poder acabar la frase, Endou se levanto de golpe lanzando un puñetazo al aire, casi golpeando al pelirrojo en el rostro. Los demás observaron con sorpresa como este bostezaba sonoramente revolviendo sus ya alborotados cabellos castaños, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Que pasa, ya es hora de desayunar?- Dijo a mitad de su segundo bostezo. Enfadado, Nagumo le lanzo la almohada al rostro y abrió la boca para gritarle, pero un grito proveniente de al lado lo interrumpió, alertando a todos. Parecía venir del baño. Con un breve intercambio de miradas, se levantaron atropelladamente rogando internamente que los animalitos estén bien.

En la sala se encontraron con Fudou con expresión igual de alarmada:

-¿Qué mierda paso?-dijo con el ceño fruncido- Ah, Por cierto Burn, espero que no le tuvieras mucho cariño al plato azul de la encimera- bufo mirando a todos, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa. Antes de que Nagumo pudiera responderle, a base de insultos, la puerta del baño se abrió y vieron salir por ella a Tsunami con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y una cosa azul mojada temblando en el brazo.

-Kazemaru- dijo Endou acercándose al mayor, tomando entre sus manos al gato arropándolo entre sus brazos contra el pecho- ¿Dónde estaba?

-En la bañera- dijo Tsunami mientras revolvía sus mojados cabellos, lanzando pequeñas gotas de agua con cada movimiento.- tuvo suerte- dijo riendo nerviosamente rascando su mejilla- casi lo uso de jabón.

Los demás miraron al animalito, temblando en los brazos de Endou, con compasión.

- pobre, el trauma de haberte visto desnudo lo atormentara en las noches…- murmuro Fudou con una mueca de desagrado, fingiendo tener un escalofrío. Tsunami se sonrojo levemente lanzándole una mirada asesina al mohicano. De repente, vieron a Atsuya saltar de los brazos de Afuro y correr de nuevo dentro de la habitación. Terumi, seguido por los demás, lo corrieron viéndolo tratar de meterse bajo el ropero sin mucho éxito. Cuando Terumi lo alejo del mueble, el gato comenzó a protestar a base de patadas y entre el jaloneo pudieron oír los leves maullidos de otro de los gatos, desde detrás del ropero. Nagumo se acerco a mueble y dijo:

-Endou, ayúdame a moverlo- el castaño hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, dejando a Kazemaru con algo de dificultad junto a Atsuya dentro de la caja, ahora en el piso, para que no pudieran escapar. Nagumo y Endou se posicionaron a ambos lados de mueble, con Goenji y Terumi al frente, y comenzaron a mover el pesado mueble.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- dijo Fudou sobresaltado, mirando la caja con solamente dos de los siete gatos. Pero solo lo escucho Tsunami quien, preocupado, le hizo señas para que junto a Hiroto lo acompañara a buscar en la sala, mientras los otros seguían arrastrando el ropero.

-Creo que con eso basta- dijo Endou soltando el ropero y mirando por el pequeño espacio una bolita color gris, acurrucada contra la pared- Goenji, este es el tuyo. Ven pequeño…- pero Fubuki asustado, se alejaba tratando de meterse nuevamente bajo el mueble- no me deja acercarme. ¿Por qué no intentas tu?- dijo mirando a Goenji. Este suspiro no muy convencido. Durante la noche apenas y le había prestado atención y hoy ya hasta se había olvidado del gato, ¿Por qué Endou creía que se dejaría agarrar por él?

-De acuerdo- dijo entre dientes arrodillándose en el piso pegándose a la pared mientras introducía su brazo en la estrecha abertura, tratando de verlo.- ven aquí…eh…_-Mierda, ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ Sabia que al inicio era _'fu'_ pero hasta ahí llegaba. Suspiro un poco avergonzado de si mismo, realmente no servia para hacerse cargo de una vida más aparte de la suya. Tomo aire nervioso por lo que estaba por decir- acércate, _Fu-chan_- apretó los dientes sintiendo su rostro arder, cuando oyó tras él un _¡no lo puedo creer, díganme que alguien lo grabo!_ Desde el pasillo, por parte de Fudou seguido por las risas mal disimuladas de los demás. Las únicas veces que usaba el _chan_ era con su hermana y era solamente cuando estaban solos. _Y ahora lo hago con un estúpido gato, Dios._

Pensó seriamente en levantarse, dejar que el gato se quedara allí hasta que se le diera la regalada gana e ir a golpear a cada uno de sus amigos por burlarse de él. Pero cuando estaba listo para levantarse, vio entre sus rodillas una patita plateada tanteando a su alrededor. Con cuidado, se recostó en el suelo barriendo con su mano bajo en mueble, hasta poder sacar al animal, el cual se aferro desesperado a su remera blanca, a la altura de su pecho.

Con una sensación de profunda satisfacción tomo al pequeño dejándolo a la altura de sus ojos para ver el destello dorado que brillaba en su cuello:

-Fubuki- dijo con un deje de ternura en la voz, cuando este respondió a su llamado, lambiendo levemente la punta su nariz. Pero lo alejo de golpe, avergonzado, cuando escucho a su lado los aplausos de Afuro y Nagumo seguidos por las carcajadas de Endou.- _Los voy a matar_ -pensó con un tic en la ceja, mientras dejaba a fubuki junto a los otros dos.- vamos a la sala- dijo fríamente fulminando con la mirada a los tres, quienes lo siguieron en silencio, tratando de tragarse la risa.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, Endou, Terumi y Goenji vieron con horror la sala sin notar que Nagumo parecía propenso a subir un ataque. Las sillas estaban tiradas, los cajones abiertos y las cosas que estos guardaban en su interior, esparcidos por el suelo. Y a juzgar por la mirada del castaño, el baño no parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

-Dios, se tomaron enserio lo de buscar… - susurro Terumi viendo a su alrededor ajeno a la aura asesina que rodeaba al pelirrojo. Al parecer la breve etapa del colapso ya había pasado dejando ver el lado más temible de Burn. Pero eso solo empeoro cuando un plato salio disparado de la puerta de la cocina haciéndose trizas a sus pies. Los otros tragaron saliva dirigiéndose sigilosamente a la cocina, cuando vieron a Nagumo apoyarse en la mesa respirando agitadamente. Y no era para menos, maldita sea, ¡Le estaban destruyendo la casa!

-Aquí hay uno- se escucho gritar desde el interior de la cocina. Cuando los muchachos ingresaron se quedaron petrificados en su lugar: sencillamente no sabían si alegrarse por que dos gatitos más habían aparecido, tachimukai dormía cómodamente sobre el antebrazo de Hiroto, u horrorizarse por el hecho de que Tsunami estaba agachado bajo el lavado con la cabeza dentro del armario con serias posibilidades de perder la toalla que se amarraba en su cintura.- cabrón ya se que estas riendo, ven a sacar a tu gato de aquí- Tsunami lanzo una mirada furiosa a Fudou que rodaba por el piso sujetándose con fuerza el estomago tratando, inútilmente al parecer, de no reír.

-Fudou, ve a recoger de una maldita vez a kidou. Y tú, Tsunami, haznos el favor de ponerte un par de pantalones, por Dios.- exigió Hiroto secamente tapando con su mano libre su rostro, seguramente ocultando la incomodidad que situaciones como estas causaban en él. El mohicano gateo mordiéndose los labios, respirando profundamente tratando de controlar las carcajadas que trataban desesperadamente escapar de su garganta. Se coloco donde estaba antes Tsunami y vio dentro del mueble, hallando al gato color miel acurrucado a un rincón con los ojos color sangre brillando sospechosamente. El mohicano chasqueo la lengua y acerco la mano para agarrarlo, pero este se pegaba cada vez más contra la pared.

- Gato estúpido, ven para acá- bufo irritado- lo ultimo que quiero es estar revolcándome por un pulgoso…. ¡AH!- los muchacho dieron un brinco asustados, cuando Fudou cayo repentinamente de espaldas con Kidou aferrado a su cabeza, mordisqueando la puntas blancas de su escasa porción de pelo marrón oscuro. Nadie hablo hasta que se escucho una sonora carcajada proveniente de Tsunami, que se dirigía contoneándose al baño. Dulce karma.

-Gracias por limpiar mi piso, ya me hacia falta…- murmuro Nagumo con sorna recibiendo un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Endou se acerco inseguro al mohicano, separando con algo de dificultad al animal que agitaba velozmente la cola, con los ojos fijos en la cabeza de Fudou.- bien solo falta encontrar al gato de hiroto y el mío.

-Midorikawa y Suzano- corrigió Hiroto con un suspiro mientras el otro pelirrojo rodaba los ojos- ¿puede ser que estén en el balcón? Ese fue el único lugar que no revisamos…- Nagumo lo miro mal ¿revisar? Parecía como si la policía hubiera allanado su departamento.- ah, tampoco vimos en tu habitación, Burn. Podríamos empezar por ahí…- _¿y destruirla? Ni lo pienses_. Una de las cejas de Nagumo comenzó a temblar peligrosamente, eso jamás, nadie a excepción de él mismo, tocaría su habitación.

El castaño se levanto apresuradamente, dejando a kidou con Goenji y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Entonces dividamonos- Endou se coloco en medio de ambos tomando a tachimukai con cuidado, dibujando una sonrisa tensa en el rostro. Si bien Hiroto no lo dijo con mala intención, Nagumo estaba literalmente lanzando chispas por los ojos y lo ultimo que necesitaban eran una pelea. Sin previo aviso, tomo del brazo a Burn arrastrándolo en dirección a su habitación, haciendo como si no escuchara sus quejas.- ven Nagumo, tu, yo y goenji buscaremos en la habitación.- El peli-crema lo miro con cara de _¿yo también?_ Mientras sentía a Endou empujarlo por la espalda, aun sujetando al pelirrojo, que parecía que se había cansado de que nadie lo escuchara y mantenía una expresión berrinchuda murmurando por lo bajo, propia de los niños pequeños.

Hiroto parpadeo confundido viendo a los otros alejarse a tropezones al interior del cuarto. Miro a Terumi con una ceja levantada, esperando que él le de alguna respuesta, pero este se limito a encogerse de hombros y acercarse a Fudou, ayudándolo a poner en pie. Cabe destacar que la expresión tensa y los ojos entornados del mohicano, dejaban en claro que no le había echo ninguna gracia que lo haya humillado su propio gato.

-Vamos al balcón…- gruño Fudou zafándose de los brazos de Afuro y dirigiéndose a largas zancadas al ventanal. Los otros dos permanecieron inmóviles en su lugar, ¿y si Fudou trataba de tirarlos desde el balcón para sanar un poco su orgullo? Tragaron saliva disimuladamente cuando oyeron desde la sala el rugido que lanzo el mohicano exigiendo que _movieran el culo y lo ayudaran con el estúpido gato verde_; o al menos eso entendieron. Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, Hiroto reunió coraje de donde no tenía y corrió hasta el ventanal, seguido por un resignado Afuro. Lo último que necesitaba era que le remordiera la culpa por no haber salvado al gato de un posible suicidio; hasta un gato preferiría acabar con su vida por cuenta propia, antes de tener que pasar por las manos del mohicano.

De espalda a ellos vieron al mohicano cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared, con la mirada dirigida al frente. Hiroto sintió que el alma le salía por la boca, cuando vio a midorikawa haciendo equilibro sobre la baranda aparentemente ajeno a que tenia publico. Ahogo un grito cuando una de sus patas traseras había resbalado dejándolo unos infernales segundos en esa posición hasta que pudo retomar el equilibrio. ¿Cómo mierda había llegado midorikawa ahí?

Grant- el pelirrojo voltio hacia la izquierda cuando sintió un pellizco en el brazo, encontrándose con los ojos verde oscuro de Fudou. Él también estaba preocupado.- acércate y trata de llamar su atención, Afuro y yo estaremos a ambos lados por si trata de escapar…- _o llega a caer_ pensó con angustia. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, Hiroto se acerco un poco sintiéndose un poco más seguro cuando escucho tras él las suaves pisadas de sus amigos.

-Mido….- susurro con cuidado para no sobresaltarlo. Frente a él, las peludas orejas del gato se agitaron levemente permaneciendo quieto en una de las esquinas de la baranda.- Mido-chan- dijo un poco más fuerte acercándose más, viendo directamente a los ojos carbón que lo analizaban. Midorikawa se sentó moviendo rítmicamente la cola sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada de los ojos verdes de su dueño. El pelirrojo sonrió levemente un poco más confiado, acercando poco a poco su mano al felino, que se limito a inclinar la cabeza, viéndolo con curiosidad.

Casi podía rozar su cabecita verde, pero un potente grito desde el interior del departamento asusto a Midorikawa que en un intento por levantándose quedo con la parte inferior de su cuerpo suspendido en el aire, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar y cayo hacia atrás. Sin pensar Hiroto se lanzo tras él, atrapándolo en el aire con su mano, pero a causa del impulso su cintura paso la altura de la baranda. De reojo pudo ver la expresión de horror de sus amigos que trataban de atraparlo. Pero Hiroto ya había pasado la barra de seguridad y caía de espaldas hacia el vacío. Lo ultimo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos apretando contra su pecho a Midorikawa, esperando poder amortiguar la caiga al pequeño animalito, con un único pensamiento rondando tristemente en su cabeza.

_Al menos por una vez, seré útil para alguien._

Hola de nuevo n.n. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Tengo pensado subir un capitulo por semana, los sabados para ser más especifica. Que esten bien y nos leemos en una semana.

¡Hasta pronto!

_Bel _


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo estan?. Pido perdón por no haber subido el capitulo el sábado pasado como había dicho que haría u.u, pero la física me gano y termine desaprobándola por lo que mi mamá no me dejo tocar la computadora hasta hoy (suerte que ya lo tenia prácticamente echo -.-). Sinceramente, ¿soy la única que piensa que la física no me ayudara en mi futura carrera como psicóloga?

Bueno, ignoren lo último ya que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del tercer capitulo:

_Pasados difíciles y malos recuerdos_

Hiroto abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con una mueca de dolor, jadeando entrecortadamente. Su hombro había chocado bruscamente con el borde y sentía con desesperante calma como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza haciéndole marear más. Todo su cuerpo dio una leve sacudida cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento colarse dentro de su ropa erizándole el vello de los brazos y el cuello. Pero a pesar de la fuerza del aire que revolvía su rojizo cabello y parecía querer llevarse a Hiroto con el, había algo que lo sujetaba firmemente por el tobillo hasta el punto de hacerle doler. Parecía ser una mano.

¿_Quién es?-_ Tenia ganas de tragar, pero no sabia si eso seria una buena idea, desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Lentamente relamió los labios secos y estiro un poco el cuello hacia arriba con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sol. Frente a él, una voluminosa cabellera rosa era iluminada por los rayos solares, al igual que la morena piel de los hombros y los ojos color carbón lanzando leves destellos dorados con la preocupación palpitando en sus facciones. –_Tsunami…_

Hiroto dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados sin poder aguantar más, lanzando un pequeño quejido cuando sintió su estomago revolverse. Había empezado a tener sueño y tenia ganas de estirar los brazos que por alguna razón tenía tan apretados contra el pecho que casi no podía sentirlos, pero en algún rincón de su nublada mente, algo le decía que no podía hacerlo. No sabia que era, pero no tenia ganas de pensar, solo de dormir para que el mareo se esfumara y, tal vez así, para que se aliviara un poco el punzando dolor que recorría ahora por todo su brazo, desde el hombro a la punta de los dedos.

Escucha la voz de Tsunami gritando, pero no entendía lo que decía. Hiroto ya había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar a cualquier lugar que su mente deseara enviarlo, ansioso por olvidarse que estaba colgando, de cabeza, desde el balcón de Nagumo, a siete metros del suelo.

Odio las alturas…- susurro lentamente sintiendo que tiraban de él hacia arriba. Cuando apretó con más fuerza los brazos sobre su pecho, escucho un lastimero maullido brotar de entre ellos.

….

-¡Ya lo tengo!- jadeo Tsunami con alivio dejándose caer de rodillas con Hiroto en brazos, recostándolo con suavidad en el piso del balcón.

Escuchando tras él a Fudou gritado en el interior de la casa, Terumi se acerco al mayor, algo aturdido, arrodillándose junto al pelirrojo. Con las manos temblorosas comenzó a palpar con cuidado la cabeza de hiroto en busca de algún golpe o restos de sangre.

- oye, esta bien ¿no?...- Afuro levanto la mirada sorprendido al notar el miedo en la voz del mayor. Frente a él, Tsunami lo miraba con pánico y una mueca de desesperación- dios, dime que no lo lastime…-Afuro observo con tristeza las manos del mayor entrelazadas en su regazo con los nudillos blancos a causa de la fuerza que ejercía en ellas, como si estuvieran rezando, y la respiración agitada, seguramente con el corazón a mil.

-Tranquilo, Hiroto está bien- respondió suavemente con una sonrisa, preguntándose tristemente por cuanto tiempo más, Tsunami continuaría atormentándose con sus recuerdos. Tsunami suspiro devolviéndole la sonrisa, más calmado, dejando caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con las palmas enrojecidas.

Afuro frunció el ceño observando el torso del pelirrojo.

- ¿ese no es Midorikawa?- Tsunami siguió la mirada del otro y descubrió que efectivamente, Midorikawa estaba oculto entre los brazos y campera del pelirrojo, aparentemente dormido.

Con cuidado Tsunami tomo al pequeño gatito buscando cualquier daño bajo la nerviosa mirada del rubio. Pero este suspiro con alivio cuado el mayor le sonrió, afirmando que el gatito estaba bien. Al menos cuando despertara Hiroto, estaría feliz de haber podido mantener a salvo al animal.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando alguien corrió con fuerza la puerta corrediza.

-¿Pero que mierda paso?- a ambos lados del rubio, estaban Endou y Goenji; el primero con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro y el otro con la mirada oscura analizando cada parte de Hiroto. Tsunami abrió la boca con la intención de responder pero Goenji volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndolo- no importa luego nos explican, ahora será mejor meterlo a dentro. ¿Puedes cargarlo, Tsunami?- el nombrado asintió levemente entregándole a Endou a Midorikawa y cumpliendo las ordenes de Goenji, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Nagumo siendo seguido por los demás.

De reojo, Terumi vio a Nagumo revolviendo el interior del mueble donde descansaba el televisor y a Fudou saliendo de la cocina con lo que parecía ser una bolsa con hielo. _Seguramente por si se golpeo la cabeza._

Poco después llegaron los otros dos cuando Hiroto ya estaba tendido sobre el cobertor naranja de Nagumo. Cuando ya estuvieron todos dentro, con Goenji revisando al pelirrojo junto a la bolsa con hielo que había cargado Fudou y el botiquín de primeros auxilios del dueño de casa, Terumi tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire y empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado.

- oye Tsunami, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido con nosotros?- dijo Fudou rompiendo el breve silencio que se creo en la habitación, luego de que Afuro había dejado de hablar. Tsunami parpadeo extrañado volviendo a colocar a Midorikawa en la caja, quien se había dormido cómodamente en su regazo.

-Bueno, luego de que kidou atacara tu rebelde melena….- comenzó con una mano bajo su barbilla y los ojos entrecerrados, como quien recuerda algo de suma importancia para un relato. Sonrió burlonamente cuando Fudou lo fulmino con la mirada con las risas mal disimuladas de los demás inundando la habitación. El mayor carraspeo un poco, tratando de no reír.

- Bien, Hiroto me había pedido que vaya a ponerme los pantalones o al menos los boxers contando que estaba solo en toalla. Pero escuche tu grito de que habías encontrado a Midorikawa y pensé que necesitarían ayuda-Los demás vieron preocupados como los ojos de Tsunami se oscurecían más mientras miraba nada en especial, como si los recuerdos lo alejaran de ellos. Como si lo arrastraran a lo que paso, cinco años atrás.- Entonces, cuando salí del baño vi a Hiroto cayendo del balcón y, bueno, solo corrí por él, como lo había echo con….- las ultimas dos palabras apenas y lograron escucharlas al igual de quien hablaba, aunque ellos ya lo sabían.

Fudou se separo de la pared y se acuclillo a un lado de Tsunami, colocando una mano en su hombro. El mayor lo miro sobresaltado, como si lo hubieran despertado de un mal sueño.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Tsunami - dijo con seriedad apretando levemente su hombro con un brillo difícil de identificar en sus ojos esmeraldas. Tsunami asintió levemente con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, y Fudou no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberle preguntado eso. Todos habían tenido un pasado difícil y evitaban tener que recordar. Sus recuerdos eran un tema tabú, y cualquiera que lo tocara, aunque sea sin querer, era como apuñalarlo por detrás.

¿Exagerado? Si, pero si uno caía en sus memorias, los demás también y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

El mohicano suspiro en silencio y dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro.- gracias a Dios que Hiroto estaba inconciente, mira si te hubiera visto en boxers… pobrecito, no me quiero imaginar como hubiera acabado eso….- dijo con falsa preocupación.

El mayor sonrió con más confianza dándole un leve pellizco en la pierna. Fudou le saco la lengua dejándose caer junto a él, con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro mientras los demás los observaban divertidos.

-Chicos, esta despertando- los demás observaron la cama donde Hiroto se removía intentando abrir los ojos. Una vez abiertos miro a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Con un pequeño suspiro, se incorporo levemente con ayuda de Goenji apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, tratando de enfocar en algo que no se moviera. Por costumbre, lambió sus labios y los encontró sumamente secos. Dios, Necesitaba algo de agua.

-¿Qué paso?- murmuro con la voz ronca y la vista algo nublada. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo entumecido. Frunció el ceño, tratando de despejar su mente- lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberlo visto a Tsunami en el balcón, apoyado en la baranda y…- apretó su frente cuando sintió una punzada en la sien.

-¡… eso es porque él fue quien te salvo!- grito Endou con emoción a su lado con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. El pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido y luego a Tsunami que se frotaba la nuca con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

Si, lo recordaba. Su hombro había amortiguado el golpe que hubiera recibido su cabeza, si Tsunami no lo hubiera sujetado del tobillo. Realmente, era de envidiar la velocidad con la que podía correr.

-Muchas gracias Tsunami- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa. El mayor río nerviosamente restándole importancia con la mano. De repente, Hiroto se puso rígido con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.- ¿donde esta Mido?- antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, Fudou se levanto del suelo y se recostó en la cama junto al pelirrojo con una expresión seria en el rostro. Hiroto sintió un escalofrío cuando el mohicano suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-lo siento Hiroto, no pudimos salvarlo- empezó con falsa tristeza, riendo en su interior. Hiroto lo miro con horror y la boca entreabierta, incapaz de hablar.- quedo planito contra el asfalto. Dios, tendrías que haber visto sus….

-¡ya deja de decir estupideces, idiota!- le reprendió Nagumo al pie de la cama lanzándole una almohada al rostro, mientras el mohicano reía. Burn bufo, mirando al pelirrojo respirando agitadamente.- tranquilo Hiroto, Midorikawa esta bien. No le creas a este imbecil.

-mira, aquí esta.- dijo Terumi depositando suavemente al gato en el regazo del pelirrojo. Este suspiro temblorosamente, acariciado su cabecita verde. Sentía el corazón correr a mil.- no fue nada divertido, Fudou

-Bah, que poco sentido del humor- refunfuño el mohicano jugando con la almohada, ahogando la risa tras ella. Con un pequeño bostezo, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Hiroto sonriendo con falsa inocencia.- pero mi plan funciono. Miren, hasta tiene mas color….- señalo, picando una de las mejillas de Hiroto que efectivamente, se encontraban rosadas a causa del susto.

-Idiota- gruño este levantando el brazo izquierdo para apartarlo. Pero quedo a la mitad del camino, cuando sintió una descarga de dolor correr con velocidad a lo largo de su brazo. Hizo una mueca dejándolo caer ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.- ah me duele el hombro.

-A ver…- Goenji se acerco y presiono levemente su brazo. Cuando toco unos centímetros por debajo del hombro, Hiroto gruño tratando de apartarlo.- Fudou dame la bolsa con hielo- el mohicano se la paso y Goenji arremango la camisa del pelirrojo, colocando el hielo en su hombro. Este se estremeció a causa del frío, pero luego soltó un pequeño suspiro.-no es grave solo esta un poco inflamado, luego te ponemos un poco de calor para que baje.- explico con calma, como si fuera un doctor.

_Como tuvo que haber sido_, pensó con enojo recordando a su padre. Goenji trato de en pensar en él.

-Gracias Goenji- dijo el pelirrojo cansado, recostándose nuevamente. Inconscientemente volvió a relamer sus labios, dudando internamente si pedirle a alguien que le diera un poco de agua.

Con un suspiro exagerado, Fudou se puso en pie estirando su cuerpo cuan largo era. Al hacerlo, su remera se elevo un poco mas arriba de su estomago, dejando ver el inicio de una fina cicatriz. Sus amigos desviaron la mirada, un poco turbados.

-Aparte de Hiroto, ¿alguien más quiere algo para beber?- los otros cinco arquearon las cejas mirando al pelirrojo, que acariciaba distraídamente a Midorikawa, tratando de ocultar el creciente sonrojo que teñía su rostro.- aprovechen ahora, porque no lo volveré a hacer.

Luego que el mohicano saliera de la habitación, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Terumi levanto la mirada, con un brillo confuso en los ojos.- oigan, cuando Midorikawa cayo del balcón fue porque lo asusto el grito de alguien desde acá dentro, ¿Quién había sido?- Endou y Goenji sonrieron apuntando en dirección a Burn que miraba por la ventana con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una expresión incomoda en el rostro.

-Nagumo había estado revisando bajo la cama por si Suzuno estaba ahí escondido. Pero en realidad estaba arriba del armario….-comenzó a hablar Endou, tratando de no reír.

-Del cual salto, colgándose del tulipán que tiene en la cabeza y arañándole la cara- completo Goenji, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo. Hiroto lo miro sorprendido notado que, efectivamente, tenia un largo corte en la mejilla derecha.

-Bueno… pero lo importante es que todos están bien, ¿no?- dijo un poco inseguro dejando con cuidado a Midorikawa dentro de la caja. Vio con ternura como este bostezaba abriendo sus ojitos color carbón observando a su alrededor. Los demás, estaban curiosamente pegados al gatito de Nagumo.

_¿Porque tendrán tanto cariño a Suzuno?_, pensó confundido observando al felino blanco, que le devolvía la mirada fríamente desconfiado_, si deben tener la misma cantidad de meses _

Hiroto desvió la mirada sin entender porque le incomodaba tanto esa mirada azul.

-Habla por ti, vampiro…- bajo el marco de la puerta, apareció Fudou con unas latas de gaseosas y unas tres bolsas de papas en los brazos. Con cuidado volvió a su puesto junto a Hiroto y fue repartiendo las gaseosas dejando las bolsas abiertas encima de la cama.

-Pobre de ti si encuentro restos de comida en la noche- gruño Nagumo, pero aun así tomo un puñado de las papas. Fudou hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano mientras abría su bebida.

-Si la palmera no te hubiera atrapado a tiempo, en estos momentos estaríamos recolectando tus restos y, posiblemente también, los de tu gato- dijo con calma dando un trago a su bebida.- Además, el tulipán y yo fuimos atacados por nuestras propias mascotas, descubrimos que el cactus podía tener sus momentos de extrema homosexualidad…

¿Cómo dices?- gruño Goenji con un tic en la ceja. Pero Fudou no le presto atención y siguió hablando, apuntando con una papa en dirección a Tsunami, quien lo miro extrañado mientras masticaba.

-Y en cuanto a ti, exhibicionista descarado, espero que te hagas cargo de la vieja que hiciste desmayar en la calle porque yo no iré por ella- el mayor trago todo de golpe y empezó a toser con fuerza ¿de que vieja hablaba?

El mohicano continuaba comiendo con aparente calma aunque sentía una dulce punzada en las costillas, por el esfuerzo que empleaba para no reír.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- exclamo sin aire, aceptando la gaseosa que le tendía Endou preocupado. Fudou asintió entusiasmado con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Eso. Escuche a una chica gritando que la señora se había desmayado luego de que _un morenazo apareciera en el balcón en boxers_….- dijo imitando una voz femenina excesivamente melosa. Luego, Fudou suspiro recostándose en el hombro de Hiroto quien mordía con fuerza sus labios tratando de no reír- Dios, no solo alardeas de tu _paquete _frente nuestro, también lo haces delante de colegialas y señoras mayores.-una mirada lasciva adorno su rostro de porcelana y Tsunami sintió un escalofrió correr en su espalda- seguramente por eso la chica te eligió un buen apodo.

Tsunami quedo de piedra. ¿Le habían puesto un apodo? Todos se mantuvieron en un silencio curiosamente expectante, al punto de que casi parecía que nadie respiraba. A fin de cuentas, Fudou no podía estar hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-Eres todo un pervertido, _tabletita_.

Los colores subieron y a más de uno se les cayó la mandíbula. Luego de eso, todo se descontrolo.

Endou, Nagumo y terumi comenzaron a rodar en la alfombra sosteniendo con fuerza su estomago, adoloridos por tanta risa, pero aun así estas no podían compararse con las potentes carcajadas que soltaba Goenji a rienda suelta en el borde de la cama. Por su parte, Hiroto hacia rato que había dejado de respirar, literalmente hablando.

Y en cuanto a Tsunami… bueno, tenia el rostro de un rojo brillante, a pesar de su morena piel, igual que el cabello de Hiroto; escondiendo su rostro tras un almohadón del dueño de casa prácticamente echando humo, se juro a si mismo no volverá acercarse al balcón del pelirrojo.

Ninguno de ellos le presto atención a los suaves maullidos de sus mascotas.

…...

-Que alivio que hiroto-san este bien- murmuro moviendo su cola con entusiasmo.

-Si- suspiró el otro cerrando los ojos con un sentimiento culpable- realmente soy una molestia

-La mayoría del tiempo, si- murmuro un tercero con sorna observando su mueca de disgusto.

-No te encariñes con él ni los otros, ninguno de ustedes lo hagan….- ambos se voltearon. los ojos color sangre brillaron por entre su pelaje miel.

-Pero…

-Tiene razón- una voz gélida no dio paso para ningún reproche- solo falta un mes, ya no podemos seguir aquí. Este lugar no es seguro para nosotros.

-¿Y a donde quieres que vayamos?

-No lo se. Pero no pertenecemos a este sitio…

-Ni a ningún otro- susurro tristemente el mas pequeño acurrucándose junto a él. Los demás lo imitaron y él suspiro, sintiendo los múltiples pelajes de colores mezclarse con el suyo.

-Exacto.

Hola otra vez.

Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído mi capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Se es que un poco rato el final pero tengo pensado poner las cosas mas interesantes en los próximos capítulos. Y hablando de eso les tengo un regalo:

En compensación por mi falta la semana pasada, pensé en subir dos capítulos el sábado que viene. ¿Les agrada la idea?

Bueno, con esto me despido. Que sigan bien y nos leeremos la semana que viene. Ah! Casi lo olvido, feliz día del niño atrasado :3 espero que hayan recibido regalos n.n

¡Hasta pronto!

_Bel _


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Sigo viva por si alguien dudaba, por lo que le pido miles de millones de disculpas / la escuela ya me tiene bastante cansada y no me deja nada de tiempo TT_TT

Pido perdón-otra vez- por no subir los dos capítulos que prometí- sin contar de que dudo demasiado de cómo me salio este capitulo u.u- pero me esforzare por actualizar mas seguido.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de mi nuevo capitulo:

_Año nuevo… ¿Vida nueva?_

Una hora después de haber logrado que el golpe de Hiroto bajara, que Tsunami se terminara de vestir y los gatos estuvieran tranquilos, todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa de cristal de Nagumo con una taza de chocolate caliente dejando a sus mascotas jugando con bolas de lana de colores en unos de los cestos, grandes, de ropa limpia del pelirrojo. Mientras acababan las porciones del pastel de crema que había comprado Endou en la tienda de al lado, discutían como llevarían el cuidado de los gatitos ya que mientras ellos estuvieran en la preparatoria, los tendrían que dejar encerrados en la casa de alguno de ellos.

-Bien, para evitarnos estos problemas nos turnaremos…- dijo Nagumo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Turnarnos?

-Bueno, nosotros dos no podremos tener por mucho tiempo a las bestiecitas encerradas en el departamento.- dijo Fudou refiriéndose al excesivo cuidado que Nagumo y él tendrían que tener para que el encargado no los descubriera.

-Entiendo-asintió Hiroto dándole un sorbo a su taza-de todas formas, no creo que hubiera servido si los mantuviéramos separados por demasiado tiempo.-los demás lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Porque lo dices?- cuestiono Endou llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca. Hiroto sonrió mirando en dirección a los gatitos. Mientras Suzuno vigilaba, por muy curioso que suene, a Fubuki y Atsuya, los demás se habían dormido acurrucados junto al gato albino.

-Porque parece que le tienen mucho cariño a tu mascota Nagumo.- el pelirrojo siguió la mirada de su amigo y no pudo evitar asentir, dándole la razón. Una sonrisa algo socarrona decoro sus labios; era algo difícil de explicar, pero Suzuno tenia un aire de autoridad, tal vez por la frialdad que destellaba de sus ojos grises o la fiereza con la que enfrento al imbecil que había intentado matarlos.- es como si solo pudieran depender de él….- Nagumo levanto la mirada fijándose en los ojos color esmeralda del otro, pero desvió su atención a su plato un poco avergonzado entendiendo lo que Hiroto quería decirle.

_Como nosotros también dependemos de ti._

Carraspeo un poco, tratando de bajar la vergüenza.

-Entonces, ¿Por cuanto? ¿Una semana cada uno?

-Por mi esta bien.- murmuro Goenji encogiéndose de hombros. Los demás asintieron y Nagumo sonrió.

-Perfecto.

…..

_**Dos meses después….**_

_19:45 hrs._

-Pásame las luces- parado sobre un pequeño banquito de plástico, Goenji colocaba luces de diversos colores alrededor del imponente árbol verde que decoraba una de las esquinas de la sala, junto al ventanal. A los pies del árbol, Endou iba desenredando poco a poco los cables cuidando de que ninguna bombilla este rota o que el mismo rompiera; a su alrededor, Nagumo y Afuro terminaban de colocar los adornos, el primero en la parte superior y el otro alrededor de la base; en la cocina, Fudou y Hiroto terminaban de preparar la comida para la fiesta mientras que sentado en la alfombra gris con la espalda apoyada en el sillón de color negro, Tsunami cuidaba de los gatos, con Tachimukai durmiendo en su regazo.

_Gracias a Dios que están dormidos_, pensó con alivio mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de su mascota, observando los diversos colores dentro de la caja. En tan solo dos meses, los gatos habían crecido más de lo pensado al punto de que en esa caja, ya quedaban bastante apretados; aunque este detalle parecía no incomodarles, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaban acurrucados contra el gato blanco de Nagumo, Suzuno.

-Ya esta listo…- dijeron Goenji y Nagumo a la vez mientras admiraban su obra. Con cuidado, Tsunami tomo a tachimukai dejándolo en el interior de la caja, mucho más grande que la otra, junto a los otros, mientras se acercaba al mismo tiempo que Fudou y Hiroto salían de la cocina, hacia la masa brillante. Gracias a la chimenea y la poca luz proveniente del exterior, con los copos de nieve cayendo sobre el jardín, dentro de la sala se podía apreciar una escena dulcemente acogedora para ellos.

Desde afuera, se podían oír tenuemente los cohetes que los niños y algún que otro adulto soltaba al cielo. En realidad, la navidad ya había pasado hace algunos días, pero un día antes, en el que todos se habían reunido en la casa de Hiroto para los preparativos por año nuevo, sus mascotas por alguna razón se habían descontrolado: repentinamente habían escapado de los brazos de sus amos corriendo a sus anchas por la casa del pelirrojo, aparentemente buscando una salida. Entre el correteo, habían roto algunos platos, vasos, cuadros con fotografías de los siete juntos o individualmente y entre Atsuya, Midorikawa y Kazemaru habían quedado enredados dentro del árbol de navidad logrando que este cayera a causa de tanto jaloneo_. _

_Suerte que la chimenea no estaba prendida_, fue el comentario de Fudou mientras recogía los restos de las esferas de colores que habían decorado las hojas del árbol. A pesar del pésimo humor de todos, no pudieron evitar darle la razón.

Al final, tuvieron que ir por las luces que guardaba Endou en el armario y los adornos olvidados que descansaban dentro de una caja, en el sótano de la casa Tsunami. Por lo menos el árbol había quedado intacto, a pesar de la perdida de alguna que otra rama, y podrían disfrutar de el hasta fin de año. Pero aun así, los muchachos se sentían un poco inquietos con respecto a los gatos: luego de navidad habían empezado a actuar de una forma extraña. La mayoría del tiempo intentaba escapar al menor descuido, aunque esto se debía principalmente por parte de Kidou, Kazemaru, Atsuya con el curioso echo que Suzuno era el causante de todo. En cuanto a los otros, parecían más inseguros y a veces, daba la impresión de que no estaban en buen estado. Solían quejarse por las noches a demás de que parecían crecer, aunque no con la misma rapidez que los otros cuatro, de una manera alarmante.

_21:00 hrs._

Mientras colocaba los cubiertos y platos en la mesa de caoba, Endou lanzaba fugitivas miradas al reloj. Solo quedaban tres horas más y ya seria año nuevo; por alguna razón eso lo entusiasmaba demasiado. El mismo se había preguntado la causa y llego a la conclusión de que talvez podía deberse a los nuevos integrantes de la familia con los que compartía las fiestas.

¡Fuera de la cocina hamburrientos, no probaran nada hasta que terminen de preparar la mesa!- levantando su castaña mirada, Endou vio a Tsunami y Nagumo siendo empujados por Fudou, lejos de la cocina. Rió un poco cuando los vio haciendo muecas raras y refunfuñar por lo bajo- ¡y no crean que no los escuche!- repentinamente, del interior de la habitación, habían volado dos trapos que les dio a cada uno en el rostro. Con una sonrisa calida en el rostro, el castaño no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de las peleas e insultos que a veces se gritaban, ellos, junto con los gatos, era su familia. Y quería que siempre sea así.

-¿Ya acabaste Endou?- junto a el, Terumi lo observaba expectante con un libro de tapa dura bajo el brazo. Endou rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro; no importaba el día que sea o el lugar donde descansara, si tenia que esperar, Afuro siempre andaba con un libro diferente, o el mismo si le gustaba mucho, bajo el brazo. Con un suspiro asintió con la cabeza mientras echaba otra ojeada al reloj. Afuro también sonrió apretando el libro contra su pecho. Él también estaba algo inquieto.

Luego de unos cuantos reproches, quejas y carcajadas, todos se reunieron en la mesa comiendo la cena que Hiroto y Fudou habían preparado. Técnicamente, todos sabían cocinar, pero para casos importantes como esos, ellos dos hacían un buen equipo creando nuevas comidas o agregando un nuevo sabor que a simple vista, cualquier persona dudaría en comer. Una vez todo acabado y con la mesa ya limpia, se acercaron al gran ventanal para poder ver los primeros cohetes.

_23.30 hrs._

Todos con una copa en la mano, hablaban y reían de cosas triviales tratando de evitar cualquier tema triste, mientras disfrutaban de algunos de los postres que habían preparado sus dos amigos cocineros. Pero la llegada de Fudou, con expresión cansina y más huraña de lo normal, les dejo claro que este día, también tendrían problemas.

Será mejor que suban y revisen a sus gatos- empezó con voz enojada, dirigiéndose a Tsunami y Hiroto- parece como si estuvieran a punto de morirse- intercambiando una mirada preocupada, los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras, en dirección a las habitaciones. Cuando se volvió a los restantes, estos notaron que entre brazos, trataba de retener a Kidou que se movía con enojo gruñendo por lo bajo con el pelo erizado. A juzgar por las mejillas rojas, el mohicano había tenia dificultades para atraparlo, sin contar el rasguño que sangraba en su blanco cuello- excepto el de Nagumo que deje encerrado en la habitación, los demás se escondieron.

Con un suspiro, todos se separaron dejando a Fudou sentado en una de las butacas junto a la chimenea haciendo fuerza con Kidou a la espera de que Goenji fuera al baño en busca del botiquín, fijándose de paso si Fubuki o alguno de los otros estaba oculto allí dentro.

…

_23.34 hrs. _

_**Tsunami y Hiroto**_

Sin contar la sala de estar y la cocina, que era también el comedor, la casa de Hiroto contaba con cuatro habitaciones más: dos habitaciones, una para invitados- aunque los únicos que venían eran sus amigos y siempre acababan durmiendo en su habitación- y su cuarto, ubicadas a cada extremo del estrecho pasillo; el baño ubicado en medio y la azotea por la que subían mediante una escalera que podían flexionar hacia abajo. Según las indicaciones del mohicano, en la habitación de Hiroto solo se encontraba Suzuno así que decidieron empezar por la habitación de los invitados. La cual estaba abierta.

Una vez dentro de la habitación buscaron con la mirada a sus mascotas. A simple vista no los vieron y la idea de que pudieran haberse escapado por alguna de las ventanas, los alerto.

Pero antes de poder siquiera salir, Tsunami se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, cuando Hiroto le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio. Durante unos segundos permanecieron ambos callados, tratando de oír por encima de las explosiones de los cohetes en el exterior. Con algo esfuerzo, pudieron oír unos suaves maullidos, largos y lastimeros, que le partieron el corazón a ambos: era Tachimukai.

-Tachi…- llamo el mayor mientras recorría despacio la habitación, buscando entre los huecos que dejaban los muebles. Al no encontrarlo desde ese punto, se agacho bajo la cama.- Aquí están.

Sin importarle que llevara sus vaqueros nuevos, el pelirrojo se arrodillo junto a su amigo, levantando un poco la cobija para poder ver mejor; acurrucados junto a unas cajas y un viejo balón de fútbol, encontraron a Tachimukai y Midorikawa temblando. Siendo quien más cerca estaba, Tsunami estiro su brazo, acercándolos con cuidado hacia ellos. Una vez con los gatos en brazos, Tsunami pudo sentir la respiración acelerada del gatito castaño, como Hiroto pudo oír los gemidos de Midorikawa.

-Llevémoslos a la cocina, talvez tenga algo que pueda ayudarlos- pidió Hiroto un poco inseguro. Había oído que hay pastillas que toman los humanos que también podían ingerir los animales, pero no sabía cuales eran ni que era lo que les causaba tanto malestar. ¿Fiebre? ¿Dolor de estomago? no podía saberlo, pero él y tsunami ya se estaban desesperando.

-Esta bien, vamos- asintió el mayor dirigiéndose apresuradamente en dirección a las escaleras. En el camino, casi choca contra Nagumo que iba en dirección a la habitación de Hiroto.

_23.40 hrs._

_**Goenji**_

_-Siendo solo una persona, ¿para que necesitara Hiroto tanto espacio?_- pensó Goenji, observando un poco descolocado el mundo blanco y azul que parecía ocultarse tras la puerta del baño. Y es que esa no era la primera vez que entraba, pero realmente no sabia para que tanto lugar; es decir, con ese espejo, que ocupaba una buena parte de la pared, lo bien cuidado que estaba… hasta podría ser el baño que toda chica desearía tener. Bien, tal vez era un poco exagerado pero…

-En esa bañera podrían entrar hasta tres personas…- apenas dijo esas palabras Goenji sintió la necesidad de darse una cachetada, al pensar _para qué _le serviría una bañera tan grande. Por Dios estaba hablando de Hiroto, él no seria capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Verdad?

_Recalculando._

Esta vez, Goenji si se dio una palmada en la frente. De acuerdo, no más brindis anticipados para él. Tratando de alejar los ideas que realmente dudaba que Hiroto hiciera alguna vez en su vida, y si las hacia esperaba que el pelirrojo no sienta la necesidad de contárselo a él, comenzó a buscar el botiquín para Fudou y si había alguno de los animalitos ocultos por ahí.

A pesar de que al principio no estaba muy emocionado con la idea de tener una mascota, dos si se cuenta a Atsuya aunque técnicamente le pertenece a Terumi, comenzó a tomarlo cariños a ambos; aunque para ser exactos, con el gato rosa fue mas costumbre que cariño ya que el desgraciado tenia la puta costumbre de arañarlo, morderlo o cruzarse entre sus piernas para hacerlo caer, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a fubuki. Y bueno, a Goenji no le hacia ninguna gracia recibir ese trato de una estúpida bola de pelos chicloso, aunque no podía decir los mismo que sus amigos.

Los bastardos se descostillaban a costa suya.

-Tal vez sea así con todos…- le había dicho Tsunami, cuando les toco ir a buscar a sus mascotas a la casa del mayor después de la escuela. Ese día cuando ya se estaban preparando para irse, Atsuya se había zafado de los brazos de Afuro y se había prendido a su cara con garras y dientes,- y en serio, el hijo de su madre le había clavado los colmillos en una de sus mejillas y estuvo a centímetros de arrancarles los ojos con las garras- cuando tomo al gato plateado entre sus brazos y lo había echo ronronear de gusto cuando le acaricio el pelaje.

Por petición de Fudou, que se divertía de lo lindo con los arranques de salvajismo de Atsuya, habían puesto en prueba la teoría de Tsunami. Todos se habían colocado alrededor de Atsuya y Fubuki yendo uno por uno a tocar al gato plateado. Al final, Fubuki quedo más esponjado de lo normal, y para asombro de todos, los demás solo consiguieron un movimiento convulsivo de cola y un que otro gruñido, siendo Goenji el único al que sintió deseos de lastimar cuando volvió a acercarse.

-Yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto en la noche, _shuu-chan_- se había burlado Fudou. Y aunque en ese momento solo se limito a bufar en modo de respuesta, en la noche, realmente tuvo que cuidarse. Porque de alguna forma, Atsuya conseguía de vez en cuando colarse en su cuarto, cuando Afuro salía o se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo en la sala.

Goenji reprimió un escalofrío al recordar lo que tétrico que había resultado despertar y descubrir en un rincón de su habitación un par de ojos grises observándolo de entre las sombras. Atsuya había resultado ser un gato bastante escalofriante, desde el punto de vista de Goenji.

Sofoco un grito cuando vio una bola de color indefinido acurrucado en el interior de la bañera. Se acerco con cautela, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer el color plata en esa bola de pelo.

_Los encontré._

_23:45hrs_

_**Endou**_

-No están en la sala, ni el comedor, tampoco en la habitación de Hiro…- enumero Endou por lo bajo mientras subía las escaleras. Junto con Terumi habían revisado toda la planta baja y solo habían podido encontrar a Atsuya oculto tras la heladera, gruñendo y con el pelo erizado, aunque con la respiración acelerada. Endou había observado con asombro la calma con la que el rubio soporto los arañazos y mordidas del gato rosa, hasta que se calmo, parcialmente, quedando algo adormilado entre los brazos de su dueño quejándose por lo bajo.

Al final, decidió seguir en el piso de arriba por su cuenta dejando a Afuro junto con Fudou a la espera del botiquín de primeros auxilios ya que ambos tenían unos rasguños bastante profundos. Endou realmente se estaba inquietando, no sabia mucho sobre gatos pero tenia serias dudas de que un gato de unos pocos meses haya podido crecer tanto. Es decir, ¿que tan normal era que tu gato, pueda tener ese tamaño en dos meses y, además, tener la fuerza- _agresividad_- suficiente como para conseguir, literalmente, arrancarte la cara a pedazos?

Gracias a Dios, él no tenía esos problemas con Kazemaru.

Cuando llego al último escalón se detuvo algo indeciso; Fudou había dicho que en la habitación de Hiroto solo estaba Suzuno y en el cuarto de invitados podía oír algo de movimiento a pesar del estruendo de los fuegos artificiales, por lo que supuso que allí estaban Tsunami y Hiroto. Así que…

-Solo queda el baño- dijo en un suspiro mientras se desviaba un poco a la izquierda y, aunque sonara demasiado infantil, cruzo los dedos dentro del bolsillo de su campera, y rogó porque Kaze estuviera allí.

_Por favor._

_23:53 hrs._

_**Endou y Goenji**_

-¿Encontraste a alguno?-Goenji asomo la cabeza desde el compartimiento que había tras el espejo, viendo a Endou bajo el umbral de la puerta. Cuando cerro la puertita con el botiquín de primero auxilios en la mano, pudo ver de reojo a Nagumo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Hiroto, y al dueño de casa junto a Tsunami casi chocar con el primero; al ver sus rostros, Goenji entendió que Fudou no lo había dicho por decir. Los gatos de esos dos estaban realmente mal.

-Si, aquí están Kazemaru y Fubuki-respondió el peli-crema haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole ver a los dos felinos acurrucados dentro del cesto de ropa sucia, vació, que guardaba Hiroto. En otra ocasión, Endou le habría reprochado al otro por su desconsideración pero al ver en el estado que parecía estar esos dos, pensó que por esta vez se lo podría dejar pasar.

-Tendremos que hablar con Hiroto, tal vez tenga algo que podamos darles- murmuro Goenji y Endou lo miro dudoso. Gracias a que su padre era un reconocido medico, y como tal esperaba que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, Goenji tenía cierta experiencia en cuanto a medicinas, lesiones y otras cosas que el castaño ni siquiera conocía. Pero ya no hablaban de seres humanos, ¿podría haber algo que pudieran tomar? Pero a esas horas, en ese día específico no conseguirían dar con un veterinario y no tenían más opciones. Con un leve asentimiento el castaño se acerco al canasto tomando con cuidado a ambos gatitos.

-Dios, que mal están- Endou apretó los labios sintiendo el frenético pulso de ambos gatos en sus manos, luchando por respirar. Pero antes de poder acercarse a la puerta, el castaño grito, entre sorprendido y adolorido, cuando Fubuki le mordió con fuerza el antebrazo, provocando que lo soltara.- goenji, atrápalo.

El nombrado dio un brinco en su lugar. Asombrado se dio la vuelta para cuestionar el alboroto del castaño, pero lo único que vio fue a Fubuki en el aire con las garras extendidas hacia delante en dirección a su cuello. Con un grito ahogado, Goenji se echo para atrás chocando con la puerta hasta cerrarla, soltando el botiquín para atajar con los brazos el ataque de Fubuki.

-Oye, ya cálmate. ¡Fubuki, basta!- pero era imposible mantenerlo quieto, fubuki parecía haber enloquecido; y no solo él. De reojo pudo ver a Endou tratando de sujetar de alguna forma a Kazemaru, pero este se removía una y otra vez arañando y mordisqueando, al igual que el gato plateado. Goenji apretó los dientes cuando escucho un sonido hueco provenir de la bañera cuando Endou callo dentro de ella con el gato azul en brazos, luego de que este le rasguñara la frente aflojándole la banda naranja que tenia en la cabeza- ¡YA BASTA!- sin pensar sujeto con mas fuerza de lo pensado a su gato por debajo de los brazos, inmovilizándolo. Con la respiración agitada miro directo a los ojos de Fubuki; y lo que encontró lo dejo completamente descolocado.

Los ojos normalmente grises pálidos, brillaban al punto que parecían ser plateados. Pero lo realmente desconcertante era los sentimientos que parecía ocultar tras ellos fusionándose con sus gemidos: dolor, tristeza, desesperación.

Lagrimas.

_¿Los gatos pueden llorar?_

_23:56_

_**Fudou y Terumi**_

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Gato de mierda, quieto!- Afuro cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño; siempre regaño el lenguaje que empleaba el mohicano pero esta vez no podía reprocharle, él también estaba comenzando a hartarse. Había conseguido que por diez minutos, ambos gatos estuvieran medianamente tranquilos, pero todo había vuelto a descontrolarse por una razón que ellos no conocían.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo cuando sintió el tirón de las garras de Atsuya entre su pelo. En los dos meses que llevaban juntos, con Fubuki y Goenji, el gato rosa demostró ser más inteligente de lo que pensó, ya que había conseguido saber los lugares en los que mas daño le hacían a él y Goenji. Y también resulto ser bastante posesivo en cuanto a Fubuki.

Un maullido muy agudo logro erizarle el vello del cuello y los brazos. Asombrado, enfoco la vista en Fudou e hizo una mueca de dolor; tanto por el como por el mohicano. Mientras Atsuya clavaba sus uñas en su pecho, Fudou se esforzaba por alejar a Kidou de su cuello, del cual seguía emanando un hilo de sangre. Afuro cerro los ojos tratando de no prestar demasiada atención al dolor que recorría su cuerpo; estaba cansado, arañado, mordido y seguramente sangrando. Y aun así se negaba a soltar a su mascota.

Por muy ridículo que pudiera sonar, Terumi estaba casi seguro que Atsuya tenia sus razones.

_Estoy loco._

_23:59_

_**Nagumo**_

_-No creo poder trepar hasta ahí_- pensó lanzando un gruñido. Cuando encontró a Suzuno oculto bajo la mesa de luz de Hiroto, Nagumo se aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta en caso de que su mascota decidiera escapar. Pero una vez que se volteo en busca del gato, descubrió un rayo peludo dirigirse en dirección al ropero. A pesar de la frustración que sintió al ver correr a Suzuno, Nagumo no pudo evitar pensar que era increíble la velocidad y la habilidad con la que el gato albino había logrado trepar a la parte superior del mueble, ocultándose entre los buzos y vaqueros del dueño de casa.

Luego de unos tres minutos de escrutarse mutuamente con la mirada, Nagumo llego a la conclusión de que a pesar de la expresión agria, que tan acostumbrado estaba a recibir, Suzuno no estaba en buen estado: parecía costarle trabajo poder respirar bien, gruñía por lo bajo y tenia el pelo erizado, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Por primera vez en los meses que llevaba conviviendo con Suzuno, Burn sintió lastima por él. Con un suspiro tomo el baúl que tenia Hiroto a los pies de la cama y lo arrastro hasta la puerta del ropero, esperando poder llegar hasta el gato.

_-Que ridículo_- siseo en su interior apretando los dientes. El gato se arrinconaba cada vez más dentro del mueble y Nagumo tenia que hacer equilibrio en puntillas de pie sobre la superficie de madera para apenas poder rozarlo. Gracias a Dios, nadie podía verlo en esa posición. Cuando sintió un tiran en el brazo, Nagumo bufo y se estiro todo lo que pudo hasta poder dar con algo suave. Rogando en su interior por que sea el gato, Burn tiro con fuerza escuchando a Suzuno arañar el interior del mueble.

-Te tengo…- murmuro con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. Pero un jadeo escapo de su boca, cuando Suzuno se volteo y le clavo con fuerza garras y dientes en la muñeca. En un intento por desprender al gato de su piel, Nagumo dio un paso atrás perdiendo el equilibro, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Pero antes de poder tocar el suelo, noto algo raro en el rostro de Suzuno, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Parecía más grande, más pesado,_ más humano.._

_Tiene los ojos azules._

_00:00_

_**Año nuevo**_

Las explosiones de los cohetes tronaban con fuerza en el exterior. Las diversas luces de colores iluminaban el interior de las casas, la mayoría con familias y amigos, abrazándose, llorando y riendo por la llegada de un nuevo año, de una nueva etapa en la vida de cada uno.

Pero ellos siete no pensaban en eso.

Nagumo gimió por lo bajo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor correr desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Se sentía algo mareado y el peso extra que tenia sobre el apenas le permitía respirar. ¿Se le había caído el ropero encima? Adolorido, abrió los ojos viendo directamente el techo blanco de la habitación, sintiendo algo suave cosquilleándole en el cuello y la mandíbula. ¿Suzuno era ese peso extra?

_-pero es demasiado hasta para él_- Con una mueca de dolor, tomo con una mano la bola de pelo y poco a poco fue incorporándose. Pero antes de poder siquiera sentarse, noto _algo_ haciendo presión en su estomago. ¿A caso eso era un…? Asombrado dirigió la mirada hacia abajo topándose con un chico de pelo blanco casi gris, piel blanca y ojos fríamente azules-grisáceos.

Y además, que estaba desnudo.

Por unos segundos ninguno se movió ni hablo. Nagumo simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Esos ojos se le hacían tan conocidos; pero era imposible. No podía ser su gato, era completamente ridículo. Era…

-¡Nagumo!- a pesar del estruendo de los cohetes, Nagumo pudo oír perfectamente el llamado de sus amigos. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar al chico frente a él, y pudo ver que a pesar de que seguía con los fijos en él, parecía algo incomodo.

_Linda forma de empezar el año._

Hola otra vez ._./ ¿Qué les pareció? Ya tengo la mitad del próximo capitulo, el cual será mucho mas largo pues lo que verán es por lo que comencé a escribir este fic c': bueno espero que estén bien y espérenme, pronto subiré la continuación :DD

¡Hasta luego!

_Bel_


End file.
